Nos Coeur en Décalés
by Britin-love
Summary: Une suite apres la saison 5!
1. Info

Bonjours a tous !

Je ne sais plus si j'avais poster ma fic « Nos cœur en décalés » sur mais je voudrais la poster mais j'aimerais avoir une BETA pour me corriger car j'avais poster d'autres fic(que j'ai retiré) et avait reçus des messages pas très sympathique. Alors cette fois je voudrais faire les choses correctement pour que vous les lecteurs puissiez bien lire.

Si quelqu'un veux bien m'aider envoyer moi un MP.

XoXo Britin-Love


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà mon premier chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à **Manon76200 **pour m'avoir corrigé.

-Fandom série  
-Titre de l'œuvre : Nos Cœurs en décalé  
-Pairing Brian/Justin  
-Rating NC-17

-Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Ron Cowan et Daniel Lipman de la série homonyme britannique créée par Russell T Davies. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

**Chapitre 1 : Et Après ? Partie1**

Le matin venait de se lever sur Pittsburg et la chaleur était déjà bien présente. Sur le lit leurs corps nu et enlacés étaient en sueur. Justin ouvra les yeux le premier et rencontra celui endormi de son compagnon. Il le regarda quelques instants et il se sentit heureux. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé son amant.

La distance dans un couple et surtout dans le leur n'était pas chose simple et facile à vivre. Après le départ de Justin les deux hommes avaient réalisé qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre très longtemps séparés. Ils essayaient de se voir le plus possible, même si avec leurs travails respectifs ce n'était pas simple.

Justin réussissait bien à New York et Brian était si fière de lui, il avait commencé une vie là bas. Il travaillait sur ses toiles la journée et même parfois la nuit, il sortait quelques fois en boite ou boire un verre avec l'ami de Daphné qui lui avait trouvé son appart. Il revenait à Pittsburg toutes les trois semaines, du moins il essayait.  
Brian lui, avait toujours son entreprise. Étant une des plus réputées de la ville, le travail ne se faisait pas attendre. Avec la persuasion de son meilleur ami Michael, il avait rouvert le Babylone mais il y montrait que très rarement le bout de son nez. Il y allait quand les autres y allaient pour boire un verre et danser un peu, même si la danse n'avait plus la même saveur sans son ange blond. Le plus souvent on le trouvait au woody's en train de boire un verre après le boulot, enfin quand il le quittait avant la nuit. Heureusement qu'il y avait Ted. Il était là pour le faire se stopper quand il le voyait se tuer à la tâche, il lui été arrivé de le retrouver endormi sur son bureau ou encore sur un dossier, les yeux à moitié fermés car il était resté la toute la nuit. Il essayait de s'occuper l'esprit depuis le départ de son fils et de Justin, Ted l'avait bien vu qu'il était comme éteint depuis leur départ mais il ne disait rien, il était simplement là pour lui.

Mais Justin était là en ce moment et ce pour deux semaines entières. Il avait fini ses peintures pour son expo qui été prévue dans cinq semaines. Il avait alors décidé de rendre visite à sa mère et sa sœur, de revoir ses amis et surtout de profiter de ses deux semaines Off pour être avec son petit ami. Brian avait été plus qu'heureux de retrouver son ange blond.

Il était arrivé hier matin. Brian avait été le chercher à l'aéroport, les retrouvailles avaient été très émouvantes pour les deux. Ça faisait exactement huit semaines, deux jours et trois heures qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Justin avait dû travailler pour sa prochaine expo, alors il s'était coupé de tout et de tout le monde pour pouvoir peindre. Dès qu'ils s'étaient reconnus à travers la foule, Justin s'était lancé dans les bras de Brian, qui lui avait ouvert ses bras pour le serrer tout contre lui. Ils étaient resté un petit moment blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Brian avait desserré son étreinte, de son doigt avait relevé le visage de Justin et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baisser. Ils étaient allés ensuite retrouver Debbie au snack, Emmett qui louait un petit appartement en ville avec son petit ami. Suivis de Michael au Red Cap et Ted au bureau. Ils avaient été tous heureux de le revoir. Ils avaient passé la soirée tous ensemble comme au bon vieux temps, Justin et Brian avaient fini par rentrer au loft et avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit.

C'était l'été à Pittsburg et tous nos habitants avaient chaud. La chaleur avait envahi la ville, et peu de monde s'aventurait dehors sous cette chaleur étouffante. Justin se leva sans faire de bruit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il se glissa sous la douche, l'eau lui fit du bien. Il faisait déjà chaud alors qu'on n'était que le matin. Il ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps, c'est alors qu'il sentit deux mains sur ses hanches et un corps qu'il se cola au sien.

« -Mon ange déjà debout ?  
-Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud, j'avais besoin de me rafraichir.  
-Tu aurais dû me réveiller. J'aime quand on prend notre douche ensemble.  
-Tu avais l'air de bien dormir.  
-Que quand tu es là. » Brian colla encore plus son corps sur celui de son petit ami. Il remonta ses mains pour caresser son ventre puis son torse, il colla sa bouche en dessous de son oreille et déposa un baiser.  
« -Mon ange..Tu m'as tellement manqué.  
-Tu m'as manqué aussi Brian. »Brian continua ses caresses sur le torse de son amant tout en déposant des baisers sur sa tempe, son cou et son épaule. Il remonta une de ses mains près de son visage pour tourner ses lèvres près des siennes. Il l'embrassa doucement, puis le baiser se mit à devenir plus tendre et plus fougueux. À bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et ils se mirent à se sourire.

Sans un mot mais tout dans le regard, ils comprirent ce que l'autre désirait. Justin pris le gel douche et commença à savonner son amant. Lui caressant, bras, torse, dos. Puis ce fut au tour de Brian de prodiguer les mêmes caresses à son ange. Ils se rinsèrent, et restèrent un moment enlacés sous l'eau à s'embrasser. Soudainement Brian retourna délicatement son amant et le colla à la paroi de la douche.  
« Tu m'as manqué mon ange et ton corps aussi. » De ses dents il ouvrit le papier qui protégeait le préservatif. Il se le mit et sans autre préliminaire il prit possession de son corps. Dès les premiers vas et viens, des râles de plaisir envahirent la douche. Justin se cambra, rejeta sa tête en arrière cherchant les lèvres de son compagnon. Leurs mains se mélangèrent pour caresser chaque passerelle de leur corps. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, leurs ébats étaient forts, puissants, intenses. Ils jouirent chacun leur tour et restèrent encore enlacés comme s'ils avaient peur d'être séparé. À chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient et qu'ils faisaient l'amour c'était comme la dernière fois, comme la veille du départ de Justin pour New York : Intense, remplis de promesses et d'amour avec cette peur que tout s'évapore.

**A suivre….**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à Manon76200 pour m'avoir corrigé.**

**Chapitre 2 : Et après ?partie 2**

Une fois Micheal avait dit « La vie continue et si tu n'avances pas avec tu seras larguer. » et il n'avait pas tort, à chaque évènement tragique ou non qui ce produit, la vie elle, elle n'attend pas elle avance avec ou sans nous.

Alors c'est ce que chacun avait fait : « Continuer à vivre ».Apres l'explosion du Babylon, ils voyaient tous la vie autrement, et leur vie avait pris un autre tournant. On dit souvent que les évènements aussi triste que celui-ci nous font grandir et avancer, même si c'est dur, le temps avait effacé la peine des personnes qui avait perdu un proche et d'autres avait oublié ce qu'ils avaient entendu à la radio un soir qui annoncer une explosion dans une boite gay de Liberty avenue.

Ted Schmidt le bon ami fidèle avait enfin réalisé son rêve : Trouver l'amour. Le vrai ! Et ce grand amour il l'avait trouvé auprès de Blake. Qui aurait pu croire qu'après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ces deux la aurait pu se retrouver. Et cette fois ci pour de bon. Si coter cœur tout allait parfaitement bien, coter travail également. Il travaillait toujours pour Brian et même si il n'aurait jamais pensé dire une tel chose un jour il aimait travailler pour cet homme. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre ses deux-là c'étaient rapprocher et tous deux se qualifiait d'amis, alors que quelques années auparavant jamais ils n'auraient fait cela.

Emmett Honeycutt réussissait bien sa vie. Il adorait son travail et par chance son affaire marchait très bien. Encore un rêve de réaliser, depuis tout ce temps où il voulait être organisateur de soirée. À la mort de Vic il croyait devoir tout arrêter mais depuis le soir ou Daren été venu travailler avec lui tout marcher très bien. Il avait fini par quitter la maison de Debbie pour qu'elle vive tranquille avec son inspecteur puis il c'était senti prêt alors il l'avait fait. Il n'avait aucun regret, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas fait si il avait été seul mais l'amour semblait ne plus le quitter. Depuis qu'il avait revu son ami d'enfance Kelvin, ils ne se quittaient plus.

Michael Novotny avait toujours la même vie et tout sa semblait lui convenir. Il avait toujours son magasin de BD et vivait toujours avec Ben et tous deux poursuivaient leur rôle de parents pour Hunter. Sa fille lui manquait terriblement mais il été toujours en contact avec les filles.

Le temps avait passé depuis le départ des filles et de Justin. Comme Debbie leur avait demandé ils étaient tous rester en contact et se voyaient quand ils le pouvaient. La famille qu'ils formaient, car ils formaient à eux tous une famille, étaient toujours aussi belle et solide.  
Ils venaient de sortir de la douche. Avec cette chaleur il y avait que sa qui leur faisait du bien.  
« -On va au Babylon ce soir ?  
-Si ta envie, mais là il fait trop chaud pour que je sorte d'ici.  
-Faut que je passe voir ma mère et Daphné.  
-Vas-y, moi je vais rester là et bosser. »Justin c'était habiller légèrement et été parti. A la sortie de l'immeuble une bouffer de chaleur lui fouetta le visage. De ce qu'il sent rappelle sa faisait bien longtemps qu'une pareille chaleur été arrivé sur Pittsburg.

Devant son ordinateur, mains jointe il réfléchissait. Une idée. Il lui fallait une idée pour cette nouvelle affaire. Comme toujours il cherchait quelques choses de bandan, de sexy et qui parlait à toutes minorités: Homme, femme et gay. Mais là, il ne trouvait rien. C'était souvent comme sa quand Justin était là. Il ne savait pas si c'était car ils se voyaient peu et qu'il voulait profiter de lui quand il été là mais il ne pensait qu'a son ange. A la différence que quand son petit ami se trouvait à New York il ne faisait que travailler. Mais il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit car même si il ne le disait pas Gus et Justin lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Sa devait être ça qu'on appelle l'amour car même ce que certain pouvait penser, Brian aimer son fils et il prenait son rôle très à cœur. Et Justin. Son ange comme il aimait l'appelait lui manquait aussi terriblement, si un jour il lui avait enfin dit ses trois petits mots et l'avait même demandé en mariage c'était vraiment qu'il tenait a lui et qu'il aimait. Et ça, depuis peu être leur première rencontre, il avait simplement eu besoin de plus de temps que les autres pour le voir.

Justin été passé voir sa mère et sa petite sœur. Molly avait bien grandit, elle n'était plus une petite fille. Elles avaient toutes les deux été contente de le revoir, ils avaient tous les trois pleins de choses à se raconter. Puis il avait été voir Daphné, sa meilleure amie de toujours. Elle voyait parfois Brian car elle en avait besoin ou alors quand Justin lui demander car il trouver Brian étrange au téléphone et puis Daphné et Brian s'appréciaient. Ensuite il avait fait quelques courses, la climatisation des magasins lui fit du bien. Là au moins la chaleur n'était plus présente. Même si il appréciait New York, cette ville lui manquait. Il avait des souvenirs presque partout et la plupart de ces souvenirs c'étaient avec Brian qu'il les avait vécus. Brian ! Quand il pensait a sa relation avec Brian il été heureux de ce dire qu'elle tenait encore bon après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécues. Il n'avait que lui dans la peau et même si c'était dur parfois, il n'allait pas voir ailleurs. De toute façon il n'avait pas besoin d'autres mecs car il l'avait lui.  
Il le retrouva la tête plongé dans son frigo. Il le vit prendre une bouteille d'eau et la boire entière. Soudainement une image vint a lui, Brian vidant la bouteille sur sa tête et les gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son torse.  
« -C'était bien avec ta maman et Daphné ?  
-Oui elles m'ont beaucoup manqué. »Brian s'approcha doucement de son compagnon, le pris dans ses bras « A moi aussi tu m'a beaucoup manquer. Je te garderai bien enfermer ici pendant deux semaines.  
-Mais on s'ennuierait à force non ?  
-J'ai de quoi nous occuper. » Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres dans un premier temps doucement puis langoureusement. Il lui prit la main et lui fit sentir le désir qui lui portait. « Je voie bien le programme pour nous occuper, c'est sûr qu'on risque pas de voir le temps passer.  
-Que veut tu j'ai toujours de bonnes idées. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée au loft. Justin dessiné pendant que Brian continuait à travailler sur sa nouvelle affaire. Le midi ils mangèrent quelques chose de léger, l'après-midi ils avaient fait une pause et ils c'étaient réfugier dans le lit pour se prodiguer quelques caresses. Sa leur faisait du bien à tous les deux de se retrouver. Avant ils ne faisaient pas ce genre de choses, Brian trouvait que rester auprès de son compagnon pendant plusieurs heures à parler, a s'embrasser été trop ''Ridiculement Romantique ''.Mais les choses avait changé, ils avaient changé car la vie les avaient fait changer.

Arriver le soir ils se préparèrent pour sortir. Parfois quand ils sortaient comme ce soir pour aller au Babylon ou boire un verre au Woody's ils avaient l'impression d'être comme avant. Sortirent puis rentrer ensemble à la maison été parfois comme si ils n'étaient jamais séparé par une fichu distance. Mais la réalité les rattrapaient toujours et la séparation été toujours aussi dur.

Ils étaient arrivés au Babylon, comme avant la boite de nuit été remplit. En regardant tous c'est hommes danser, personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il y a presque un an tout été que ruine. Ils retrouvèrent les autres au bar. Comme à leurs habitudes ils commandèrent un double whisky. Puis Justin entraina son aman sur la piste de danse. Collé l'un a l'autre ils se laissèrent entrainer par le rythme de la musique. Leur lèvres ne se séparait que quelques secondes pour reprendre de l'air et se recollait pour des baisers encore plus intenses. Ils ne pouvaient cesser de se toucher, leur mains ne décollait pas de leurs corps. Ils étaient comme en transe, comme si il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. C'est alors qu'ils dansaient langoureusement qu'un autre mec s'approcha d'eux, Justin l'ayant remarqué commença à se décoller pour laisser la place, mais de sa main Brian le retenait contre lui. Il plaqua doucement sa main sur le torse de l'autre et lui lança un « pas intéresser » et avant que Justin ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il l'entraina plus loin et dévora sa bouche de baisser.

« -Alors mon cœur tout est prêt pour ton expo ?demanda Emmett.  
-Oh oui. J'ai tout fini avant de revenir, et mon agent à organiser le reste. Vous allez venir hein ?  
-My love je ne raterai sa pour rien au monde. » Ils avaient fini par rejoindre les autres au bar. Ils avaient repris un verre et ils parlaient tous ensemble. Ils avaient prévu d'aller tous à l'expo de Justin qui avait lieu dans quelques semaines. Même les filles allaient faire le déplacement depuis Toranto.

Ils avaient fini par rentrer au loft épuiser de cette nuit de danse. Il devait être 3h du matin et tous deux n'espéraient cas se coucher. Ils ne savaient si c'était la chaleur mais la fatigue se faisait ressentir. Coucher l'un près de l'autres ils s'endormaient, du moins Brian commençait à s'endormir à la différence de Justin qui ne pensait cas la même chose : Pourquoi Brian avait repoussé ce mec ? Pas que ça l'avait déranger, au contraire il aimait avoir son amant rien que pour lui mais ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre. Ils avaient toujours été un couple libre et la seule fois ou Brian avait repoussé des mecs c'était quand il avait eu son cancer. Il ne pouvait pas être malade, il lui aurait dit si son cancer été revenu Non ? Le médecin avait dit qu'il y avait un risque mais depuis qu'il c'était fait opéré il n'avait rien eu.  
-Brian ?  
-Hum ?  
-Tu dors ?  
-presque

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
-Rien.  
-Justin tu pense trop fort alors accouche qu'on puisse se pieuter.  
-Tu n'es pas malade ?je veux dire, ton cancer il n'est pas revenu ?  
-Pourquoi tu penses a sa maintenant ?  
-Comme ça.  
- Ce ne serait pas car j'ai repoussé un mec pendant qu'on dansait ?  
-Sa ma surpris.  
-J'avais juste envie de danser avec toi sunshine. » Il ne trouva rien à répondre, se pourrait-il que Brian soit malade ? Ou alors qu'il ait envie que de lui à présent ?  
-Brian ?  
-Oui ?  
-Embrasse-moi. »Brian se pencha vers son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Qu'est- ce qu'il pouvait aimer passer des moments tendre comme celui-ci avec son amant.

**A suivre..**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voilà mon Nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à Manon76200 pour m'avoir corrigé.**

**Chapitre 3 : Une annonce conduit toujours à des répercutions.**

-C'est de la merde, c'est de la merde, c'est de la merde.  
Regardant les maquettes qu'il avait devant lui, Brian ne trouva à dire que ces mots-là. La réunion était prévu pour le lendemain et ce qu'il avait à présenter été que de la merde comme il le criait depuis cinq bonne minutes  
-Cintya appelle moi Harris !qu'il ramène son cul dans mon bureau tout de suite!  
Brian n'était pas d'humeur, pourtant la chaleur commençait à baisser et son ange été toujours en ville. Il restait quelques jours encore avant son départ. Mais depuis le début de cette campagne il n'arrivait à rien.  
-Tu as demandé à me voir Brian ?  
-Oui, Oh oui ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on présente cette merde aux clients demain ?  
-Je..enfin j'ai pensé que c'était bien.  
-Ta pensé que c'était bien ? Bien ce truc ? Ce n'est pas bien, c'est à chier ! On as déjà vu ce genre de pub, les clients demandent quelques choses de nouveau.  
-je vais mis remettre de suite Brian.  
-bah j'espère bien. Je te rappelle que la réunion est demain matin. Alors passe cette putain de journée dessus si tu le veux mais je veux tout sur mon bureau à 16h30 dernier délais.  
-très bien Brian.

Quand Harris quitta le bureau de Brian, Ted fit son entrer. Il avait eu vent par Cintya que Brian n'était pas d'humeur puis il l'avait entendu s'énerver en premier temps sur la machine à café ce matin puis contre les affiches que Harris avait fait et que Brian détestait. Depuis qu'il travaillait avec Brian, il l'avait vu dans plusieurs états : Fière, quand il avait ouvert sa propre agence ;Malade, quand le cancers l'avait atteint ;totalement perdu et triste quand Justin l'avait quitter une seconde fois et que son amitié avec Michael avait été perturber face à cette rupture dont Brian accuser Mickey dans être responsable et depuis que Justin et Gus étaient partis, il avait souvent vu Brian désemparé et triste même si ce dernier essayait de cacher ses sentiments. Ted avait réussi à décrypter certaine attitude de son ami et patron. Et le voir énerver comme aujourd'hui arrivait à chaque fois que Justin repartait à New York, or Justin se trouvait encore en ville.

-Tiens Ted.  
-Comment va mon patron ?  
-mal !  
-Pourquoi ça ?  
-Ta vue la merde que Harris ma apporter ?  
-Non mais au vu de ta réaction ce ne te plait pas.  
- Sa c'est sûr, je déteste.  
-Dit moi Justin est toujours en ville ?  
-Oui, mais qu'elle rapport avec Harris ?  
-Aucun mais quand tu es dans cet état là c'est souvent après ses départs. Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-tu te prends pour mon thérapeute ?  
-Non mais parler ne fait jamais de mal.

Brian fixa Ted pendant quelques secondes et réalisa qu'il avait raisons, quand Justin partait Brian était énerver et à la fois triste. Triste car il savait qu'il allait lui manquer énormément et en colère car il lui en voulait d'être rentré dans sa vie, d'avoir pris son cœur qu'il avait tant caché aux autres et de l'aimer tellement que parfois sa lui faisait mal, mais bien sur Brian ne disait rien des sentiments qu'il ressentait.  
-On est invité à manger chez sa mère.  
-Et alors ?  
-Et alors ? On as jamais été invité a manger chez Jennifer en presque cinq ans de relation.  
-C'est peut-être rien de dramatique.  
-elle a aussi invité Debbie et son policier de petit sent la grande nouvelle.  
-Tu as peur ?  
-Non. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle genre de grande nouvelle et la réaction de Justin.  
-je suis sure que ça va aller…Tu sais quoi ? Part à l'heure que tu veux, je m'occupe des résultats de Harris et demain si tu veux ou ne peut pas être a la réunion je te remplacerais.  
-Merci Ted.  
-Derien. Un jour j'ai eu besoin d'aide et tu m'as répondu ça sert à sa les amis et aujourd'hui à mon tour d'être là pour un ami.

Justin se baladait dans liberty avenue. Cette rue lui manquait souvent quand il était à New York. Le Dinner ou il avait travaillé auprès de Deb lui manquait, les soirées au Woody's ou encore au Babylon avec les garçons. Mais il savait cas New York il pouvait se construire un avenir même si Pittsburg et vivre avec Brian lui manquait énormément. Mais il gardait espoir, Quand il regardait vers l'avenir il ne voyait que Brian.  
Arriver devant le magasin il hésita à rentrer, il avait soudain peur des réponses qu'il allait trouver et si en rentrant dans ce magasin il apprenait ce qu'il redoutait le plus ? Il souffla un grand coup et franchisa enfin la porte, il trouva Mickey gants aux mains emballants ses BD.  
-Hé Justin !  
te dérange ?  
-Non pas du tout, je range les nouvel BD que j'ai reçues. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?  
-L'autre jours au Babylon tu a rien remarquer d'étrange ?  
-Non pourquoi ?  
-quand on dansait avec Brian, il a repoussé un mec et la dernière fois qu'il avait cette attitude c'est quand il était malade.  
-Justin s'il était malade il te l'aurait dit.  
-La dernière fois il ne la dit a personne, pourquoi si sa revenait sa serait autrement ?  
-Car votre relation est encore plus forte cas cette époque. Vous êtes ensemble depuis plusieurs années et vous avez vécu tellement de choses. Votre relation n'est plus comme au début, beaucoup de choses on changer. On a tous changé. Je sais qu'il t'aime même si lui ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, je sais qu'il t'aime, tu le sait aussi. Il ne te cacherait pas ça.  
-Tu n'es au courant de rien ?  
sais on se voit plus tellement, il travaille beaucoup et on le voit rarement au woody's ou au Babylon.

La journée avait suivi son cour. Brian avait retrouvé un semblant de bonne humeur quand à 15h pille Harris se présenta a son bureau avec de nouvelles maquettes qui lui plaisait nettement plus que les premières. Il avait travaillé sur quelques dossiers puis était renter au loft à 17h30. Justin été resté avec son ami un moment à discuter, ils avaient évoqué de vieux souvenirs puis le sujet de RAGE était venu sur le tapis et tous deux décidèrent de retravailler ensemble. Comme avant quand ils travaillaient sur leur BD ils ne virent pas le temps passer et Justin rentra au loft à trouva Brian sous la douche et le rejoignit. Ils étaient attendus chez Jennifer à 19h30.

Jennifer anciennement Taylor vivaient depuis quelques mois avec son nouveau petit ami Tuker. Apres avoir divorcé du père de Molly et Justin, elle avait commencé une nouvelle vie. Elle avait connue Tuker il y a presque un an et ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour. Malgré les réticences de son fils à causes de leurs différences d'âges, elle vivait une belle histoire d'amour. Elle avait toujours été une bonne mère et une bonne épouse, elle avait eu du mal quand Justin avait fait son coming-out, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'acceptait pas l'homosexualité de son fils, elle avait simplement eu peur de ce monde inconnu. Elle avait eu peur aussi la première fois ou elle avait rencontré Brian Kinney mais par la suite elle avait appris à l'aimer, après tout si son fils l'avait choisi sa devait être un homme bien et malgré le caractère de Brian, Jennifer avait connu un homme bon et qui aimer sincèrement son fils. Quand elle repensait à son mariage avec Graig, elle se demandait encore si elle avait été sincèrement heureuse. Elle avait vécu de merveilleux moments comme la naissance de ses enfants mais Graig lui n'avait pas su lui donner cette vie dont elle rêvait. Et depuis Tuker elle vivait cette vie telle un rêve éveillé.  
Elle tenait beaucoup à ce diner, elle avait insisté pour avoir les deux hommes ainsi que Debbie. Elle avait une nouvelle importante à leur annoncer.  
Les garçons étaient arrivés à l'heure chez Jennifer. Justin et Brian se demandaient ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer, Brian redoutait la réaction de son compagnon, il savait que tout ce qui touchait sa famille ou Daphné l'affectait énormément, mais il c'était promis a lui-même d'être la a ses coter.  
Ils étaient tous à table, la soirée se passait bien mais l'atmosphère était trop sérieux même Debbie disait peu de choses pourtant Deb été connu pour avoir une grande gueule. Arriver à la fin du repas Jennifer attira l'attention et les regarda à tour de rôle puis se lança J'ai une grande nouvelle. Tuker ma demander de l'épouser et j'ai dit oui ! Son rire remplie la pièce puis le silence fit son entrer. La première à réagir Fu Debbie, elle se leva et cria un et elle la prit dans ses bras. Justin se leva à son tour et serra sa mère contre lui lui glissa-t-il dans l'oreille puis il salua Tuker. Il avait appris à l'accepter, à accepter leurs différences d'ages comme sa mère l'avait fait pour lui et Brian quelques années auparavant.

Brian été ravie pour Jennifer, il avait peu parlé avec le petit ami mais elle méritait d'être heureuse, plus qu'avec le père de Justin. Ils étaient restés encore une heure et ils étaient rentrés au loft. Brian avait bien remarqué que Justin n'allait pas bien. Apres l'annonce de sa mère Justin n'avait fait que fuir le regard de son compagnon car il s'avait que d'un simple regard il comprendrait que quelques choses n'allait pas. Brian avait simplement attendu qu'ils se retrouvent seuls pour pouvoir parler. Le chemin du retour c'était fait dans le silence complet, Justin avait le regard perdu dans le paysage noir de la nuit. Arriver au loft il se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour ensuite se coucher, quand Brian le rejoignit dans le lit il essaya de lui parler.

Justin

-Justin qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
-Rien.  
-Je te connais, je sais quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Parle-moi. Brian se cola contre le corps de son amant et attendit qu'il se confie à lui.  
Pourquoi pas nous ? Qu'est ce qu'on a de différent ? On s'aime non ?  
-Bien sûr qu'on s'aime.  
-Alors pourquoi on ne réalise pas nos rêves ?  
-C'est ce que tu fais a New York.  
-Je sais mais je te parle de notre couple. On devait se marié et c'est tomber à l'eau, on devait vivre dans ce merveilleux manoir et c'est tomber aussi à l'eau.  
-Qu'est ce que tu essaie de me dire la ?  
-Que j'ai toujours envie de t'épouser et de vivre dans notre manoir. Peut-être que toi sa a changer.  
-Tout ce que je tes proposer je le veux toujours. Le jour où je tes dit que je t'aimais c'était vrai sur le moment et sa l'es toujours.  
-Tu deviens romantique Brian.  
-Je n'irai pas jusque-là. Mais si tu veux qu'on se maris, je veux que tu réussis a New York, je ne veux pas de regrets. Pour Britin ont peu le mettre à ton gout et quand tu rentreras on vivra dans notre maison. Tes ok avec ça ?  
-je t'aime Brian.  
Comme quelques années auparavant ils signèrent leurs accords par un langoureux baiser.

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à Manon76200 pour m'avoir corrigé.**

**Chapitre 4: Kinney tiens toujours ses promesses.**

Tout le monde sait que quand Brian dit quelque chose il le fait. Par exemple quand il avait dit qu'il rentrerait avant trois heures du matin, il l'avait fait. Quand il avait promis qu'il n'embrasserait plus aucun mec appart Justin, il l'avait fait. Quand il avait promis que tous ses coups d'un soir seront toujours que des coups d'un seul soir et qu'il ne prenait aucuns numéros, il l'avait fait. Quand il avait décidé de s'effacer de la vie de Michael pour qu'il vive avec David car tous disaient que c'était lui qui les empêchaient d'être ensemble, il l'avait fait mais Michael été revenu tout seul. Quand il avait dit qu'il financerait les études aux beaux-arts de Justin, il l'avait fait même lors de leur rupture. Quand il avait dit a Lindsay qu'il serait la financièrement pour Gus, il l'avait toujours été. Quand il avait été cherché Justin a New York et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il trouverai une solution à -leurretour a Pittsburg, il l'avait fait. Quand il avait dit à Mélanie et Lindsay qu'il abandonnerait ses droits parentaux si elles se remettaient ensemble, il l'avait fait. Quand il avait promis à Michael et Justin qu'il les aiderait pour faire la promotion de Rage, il l'avait fait. Quand il avait demandé à Justin de danser le soir de la gay pride et qu'il lui avait promis que de celle-ci il sen souviendrai, ça c'était réaliser. Quand Justin lui avait demandé d'y aller doucement comme la première fois, il l'avait fait.

Alors quand Justin avait fait le souhait de vivre dans le manoir qu'il leur avait acheté et que Brian avait dit que c'était possible, ils faisaient tout pour. Ils avaient d'abord parlé des modifications qu'ils voulaient faire. Brian avait laissé carter blanche a Justin pour toute la décoration, alors Justin c'était mis à dessiner. Ils avaient fait appelle a une entreprise pour les travaux, après un constat du chantier l'homme avait conclu que les travaux prendrais deux mois environs si le temps rester claire. Par la suite ils avaient fait appelle a Jennifer pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et pour lui confier la vente du loft.

Beaucoup avait jugé le couple quand leur mariage avait été annulé. Certain disait que Brian avait fait marche arrière, d'autres disait que Justin avait préféré partir que de se contenter d'une vie avec Brian. Mais le couple avaient laissé là les remarques des autres, tous deux savaient qu'ils avaient tout annulé pour préserver leur amour, pour ne pas changer pour l'autre. Et tout sa même si ils s'aimaient, ils préféraient vivre séparé aussi dur soit-il pour tous les deux.

Quand Jennifer avait vu son fils et Brian arriver ce matin-là et lui dire qu'ils voulaient bâtir leur maison a eu, tel un nouveau départ elle en Fu très heureuse. Justin avait passé le reste de ses vacances à imaginer, dessiner chaque pièce de ce manoir. Puis il avait dû retourner à New York, pendant ce temps-là Brian après ses journées de travail allait voir l'état des travaux à Britin. Il donnait des nouvelles à Justin par mail ou au téléphone. Les jours passaient et les journées été toujours charger. Les deux hommes avaient du mal à trouver un moment à se consacré mais l'exposition de Justin approchait à grand pas et ils savaient qu'ils pourraient se retrouver à ce moment-là.  
Elle avait penché légèrement la tête sur le coter quand elle été rentré dans la pièce et qu'elle avait vu la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle hésita un moment, puis doucement elle s'approcha du bureau. En le regardant ainsi elle compris une des raisons pour laquelle son fils aimait cet homme. Il était bel homme et il le savait mais en le regardant comme cela, endormit on aurait dit un enfant inoffensif. Pour la première fois elle le voyait comme il était, sans ses nombreuses barrières qui le protégeaient pour ne pas montrer l'homme qu'il est réellement. Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule et l'appela doucement, peu après Brian ouvrit les yeux.  
-Jennifer.  
-Je vous es chercher au loft, au Dinner mais je ne vous y es pas trouver.  
-J'étais là.  
-Vous avez dormi à votre bureau ?  
-Ça arrive parfois J'ai pleins de travail en ce moment.  
-faut prendre soin de vous. Justin voudrais vous voir en bonne santé pour son exposition.  
-Vous êtes mon médecin ?  
-Non la mère de votre petit ami !

Pour toute réponse Brian lui sourit. Il n'avait jamais été proche de sa famille et les seuls personnes qu'il considérait comme tel avait toujours été Debbie et Mickey et par la suite Justin. Il ne c'était jamais senti proche de Jennifer mais il la respectait beaucoup et en l'absence de Justin voir sa mère lui faisait encore plus penser à lui.  
-J'ai trouvé un acheteur pour le loft.  
-Bonne nouvelle ! La fin des travaux sont prévus pour dans un mois si tout se passe comme prévus.  
-J'en parle à mon client. Penser à rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer.  
-Bien belle maman.

Il avait fini sa journée et la fatigue était bien présente. Ted lui avait proposé de venir boire un verre avec lui au Woody's mais il avait décliné l'offre. Il passa au Dinner se chercher à manger puis il rentra chez lui. Arriver au Loft il se débarrassa de sa veste, il écouta les messages tout en se servant un verre.  
« Message 1 : Brian ?...Brian c'est Jennifer. Je voudrais passer chez vous, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui serait intéressé par le Loft. Rappelez-moi.  
Message 2 : -Salut c'est moi…Justin !  
_Au son de sa voix de légers frissons traversa son corps._  
-Je voulais savoir comment tu allais ?  
_Je vais bien mais ce n'est plus pareil sans toi._  
-Et pour les travaux, j'espère que ça avance bien.  
_Je te les promis que tout ira bien, on aura notre maison. Tu auras ton manoir mon prince._  
-J'espère te voir à mon exposition  
_J'y tiens toujours mes promesses._  
-Je dois y aller. Tu me manque.  
_Tu me manque aussi._  
-Je t'aime à bientôt. »Il prit son verre et le bus d'une seule traite. Il prit son téléphone et pris la direction de sa chambre.  
« Allo !  
-salut mon ange. » Encore une soirée passer au téléphone, encore une nuit passer ensemble tout en étant séparé. Encore une nuit ou Brian Kinney ne dormirai pas.

**A suivre…**


	6. Chapitre 5

**bonne année a tous! merci pour vos reviews! voila mon nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à Manon76200 pour m'avoir corrigé.**

Chapitre 5 : La première expo de Justin Taylor. Partie 1.

La tête plongé dans ses dossiers il essayait de se concentrer. Il devait finir avant son départ pour new York .Il c'était toujours donner à fond dans son travail mais être devenu patron n'était pas toujours chose facile. En ce moment il y passait ses journée et pratiquement toutes ses nuits à l'agence, Ted avait essayé de le ralentir mais Brian n'aimais pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. Travailler l'empêchait de penser aussi, les jours passait et le rapprochait de son ange. Mais il savait que la séparation serait à nouveau dur, leur histoire était composer a présent de beaucoup d'heure d'avion, de petites heures pour être ensemble et depuis quelques temps Brian était agacer de tout ça.  
Les travaux du manoir avançait a grand pas mais Justin avait dit à Brian qu'il ne savait pas quand il pourrait rentrer, pour l'instant il s'occupait des derniers préparatif pour son exposition et si elle marchait il aurait du travail pendant un long moment. Brian était fière de lui, il réalisait son rêve et c'est tout ce qui importait, lui, leur futur commun pouvais attendre.

Il avait changé. Sa avait pris du temps, c'était dur parfois mais il avait changé. Il avait arrêté les autres mecs, pas pour Justin mais par ce qu'il n'en ressentait plus le besoin, il sortait peu avec la bande. C'est Ted qui le voyait le plus car ils travaillaient ensemble mais sortir avec les autres était devenu une chose rare.  
Il était arrivé la veille, il voulait lui faire la surprise. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son ange, il se mit à sourire en voyant son air surpris, puis il fut percuter par son corps qui se serra contre le siens.  
-Brian !  
Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent simplement. Brian lâcha son sac pour serrer son amant contre lui. Le baiser était sauvage, remplit de précipitation, les deux hommes étaient à la fois heureux et presser de se retrouver. Justin le fit entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
-Alors c'est ça chez toi ?  
-Oui. Ce n'est pas aussi spacieux que ton loft mais pour moi ça me suffit.  
-tu sais j'aurai plus…  
-Oui je sais mais je voulais me débrouiller par moi-même. Tu as faim peut-être ?  
Brian se retourna pour lui faire face et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sourire que Justin reconnu de suite, oui Brian avait faim mais pas de nourriture.  
Il couvrait chaque centimètre de sa peau par ses lèvres et sa langue. La respiration du brun était déjà haletante. Ils étaient nus, l'un contre l'autre dans le lit du blond. Justin léchait, embrassait son torse tout en descendant le long de corps de Brian. Arriver au nombril il glissa sa langue dedans, ce qui fit apparaitre des frissons sur le corps du brun. Puis il pris le sexe tendu de son amant entre ses lèvres et commença a le sucer, le lécher sur toute sa longueur. Brian avait toujours dit que Justin était maitre dans ce domaine-là, à chaque fois son ange le faisait se déconnecter du monde par cette simple caresse. Ses coups de langue était tantôt rapide, tantôt lent. De sa main il caressa ce qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre en bouche ainsi que les bourses de son amant.  
-Han…c'est bon, continue.  
Sa main avait remplacé sa bouche et les coups était rapide, il cueilli de sa langue la semence pré éjaculatoire puis le repris complètement en bouche jusqu'à ce que le bun se libère dans sa bouche.  
Il remontât pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs mains partaient à l'exploration de leur corps. Justin se mouvait contre son amant et bientôt il senti a nouveau l'érection du brun.  
-Encore ?  
-Encore !  
Brian le fit se retourner sur le lit et le fit mettre sur ses genoux. Il lécha son dos, de haut en bas. De ses mains caressa ses deux globes charnu, les écartas légèrement et glissa sa langue sur le bouton de rose. Justin ouvrit automatiquement la bouche, signe de pure extase. Brian lui faisait l'amour avec sa langue et Justin poussait une multitude de gémissements. Puis Brian s'arrêta et Justin si comprendre sa frustration qui ne dura pas longtemps quand le brun le pénétra d'un coup sec après avoir enfilé un préservatif. Brian le laissa s'adapter puis commença ses coups de butoirs, parfois lent et parfois rapide. Leurs gémissements remplissaient la chambre. Quand Brian se senti venir il le fit se redresser et cola son dos a son propre torse, Il descendit sa main et pris le sexe de son amant dans sa main qu'il fit claquer au même rythmes que ses coups de reins. Des Brian et mon ange remplissait la pièce et bientôt ils jouirent ensemble en s'écroulant sur le lit.

Justin le regardait, le fixait plutôt. Comme a chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour Brian se grillait une clope. Il avait les yeux fermer alors Justin en profita pour l'observer. Il était si heureux qu'il soit là.  
-Tu peux arrêter sa devient presque gênant.  
-Quoi ?  
-De me regarder !  
-Comment tu sais que je te regarde ?ta les yeux fermer ! Et Sérieusement ? Brian Kinney gêné ?  
-J'ai dit presque gênant !et je sens ton regard sur moi.

Justin ne répondit rien. Il était allonger sur le ventre, la tête poser sur ses bras et le regardait toujours.  
-Tu avais peur avoue ?  
Justin fut surpris par sa question.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Tu avais peur que je ne vienne pas.  
-Un peu oui.  
-Je te l'avais promis non ?  
-C'est vrai.  
Brian ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de son petit ami. Ils avaient leurs regard plonger l'un dans l'autre. Brian aurai aimer lui dire qu'il lui manquait, qu'il aimerait qu'ils soient plus souvent ensemble, qu'il l'aimait plus fort qu'il ne pourrais jamais lui dire, que vivre sans lui devenait de plus en plus dur, qu'il se fichait pas mal des autres mecs et qu'il ne voulait que lui a ses coter, mais même si Brian était du genre à dire ce qu'il pensait jamais il ne dirai ce genre de chose. Certes il avait changé mais il n'était pas prêt à se dévoiler autant. A la place il le regarda et rapprocha son corps du sien et après avoir écrasé sa cigarette ils s'endormirent enlacer.

A suivre.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Voilà mon nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Merci à Manon76200 pour m'avoir corrigé.**

Chapitre 6: La première expo de Justin Taylor partie 2.

La salle était bondée de monde qui déambulait parmi les tableaux accroché au mur. Une légère musique avait rempli la pièce. Justin les regardaient tous, essayant de percer leur penser. Il avait eu de drôle de cauchemars cette nuit, Brian l'avait rassuré autant qu'il le pouvait, comme les nuits après son agression, il l'avait fait venir près de lui et avec ses mots à lui il le rassurait.

- mon ange c'est magnifique! Lui lança Debbie qui venait près de lui en souriant.  
- merci Deb! Je suis content que sa vous plaise. J'espère que les critiques seront bonnes.  
- je suis sûr que oui! Tu as énormément de talent.  
-vous êtes toujours mon premier fan?  
- toujours mon ange!  
Elle le prit dans ses bras pour lui donner du courage.  
Ted, Emmett, Michael, Ben, Hunter étaient venu pour l'exposition de Justin. Malheureusement Mélanie et Lindsay n'avaient pas plus venir. Le petit groupe étaient arrivé le jour j et repartaient le lendemain matin. Ils avaient été surpris en arrivant chez Justin de trouver Brian à ses coter, ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle de l'homme alors ils pensaient qu'il était parti mais pas pour new York.

Il était face au même au tableau depuis un moment. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'admirer.  
- il te plaît?  
Brian sursauta légèrement et se retourna face à son petit ami.  
- tu l'as réussi celui-ci.  
- donc tu l'aime bien?  
- je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais du talent, sinon je n'aurai pas payé tes études.  
- un oui m'aurait suffi tu sais.

Brian le regarda et lui sourit légèrement.  
- oui, il me plaît.

Ils étaient tous dans un bar à boire un verre. Ils avaient quitté l'exposition de Justin et maintenant ils l'attendaient.  
- il a vraiment du talent! Dit Emmett.  
- je ne regrette pas d'être venu. New York lui réussit. S'exclama Michael.  
- parmi ses dessins et peinture il exprime beaucoup de choses vécu. Dit Ben à son tour.  
Brian les écoutait tous parler de Justin et son talent. Il savait que Justin serai heureux d'entendre les bonnes appréciations et les encouragements de ses amis. Lui ne disait rien et les écoutait parler. Il avait toujours trouvé que Justin avait du talent, c'est pour cela qu'il avait voulu payer ses études même quand il était parti avec Ethan. Ce soir il avait été fier de son ange. Il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver!  
Justin les rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard. Dès son arrivée il leurs dit les mots de son manageur.  
- alors my love dit nous tout !s'exclama Emmett.  
- la soirée à bien marcher, j'ai vendu trois tableaux!  
- félicitation! S'exclamèrent tous sauf Brian qui se leva et sorti. Les rires et les exclamations de joie s'arrêtèrent.  
- qu'est ce qui lui arrive? demanda Ben.  
- il aurait plu te féliciter. Dit à son tour Debbie.  
- excusez-moi. Justin se leva et sorti à son tour du bar et retrouva Brian non loin fumant une cigarette. Il s'approcha et se cala contre lui, Brian passa son bras autour de ses épaule comme la nuit dans le jardin des Novotny.  
- tu attends que je te félicite à mon tour?  
-non, car je le saurais déjà si tu n'avais pas aimé ou apprécier mon travail.  
- tu commences à me connaître...  
- par cœur?  
- arrête tu sais que j'..  
- t'aime pas qu'on finisse tes phrases? Je sais!  
- alors pourquoi tu le fait?  
- car ça fait couple et j'aime ça.  
- c'est ridiculement romantique.

- tu ne reviendras pas pour voir l'avancement des travaux?  
- je ne pense pas maintenant. Je suis Désolé.  
- je comprends.  
- tu pourras revenir?  
- je verrai ce que je peux faire.  
-tu crois qu'on y arrivera...à continuer toi et moi?  
-tu te pose beaucoup de questions.  
- je pensais que...  
- on rejoint les autres.

Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla Justin dormait toujours. Il le regarda un moment puis se leva pour prendre une douche. Il revint dans la chambre, déposa un mot aux côtés de Justin et sortit l'appartement. Il avait un avion à prendre. C'était souvent comme cela, il partait quand Justin dormait pour ne pas à voir dans ses yeux des larmes apparaître. Mais plus le temps passait et plus cela devenait dur mais jamais Brian n'admettrait que sa lui faisait du mal, il préférait garder tout cela pour lui.

Il venait de se réveiller et manuellement il passa la main à côtés de lui mais il trouva la place vide, il ouvrit les yeux et souffla, Brian était simplement découvrit le mot ou dessus était inscrit :  
"Sunshine, j'ai dû pâtir tôt à cause du travail. Prend soin de toi. A bientôt.  
Brian"  
Cela lui faisait du mal à chaque fois, se réveiller sans Brian à ses côtés alors qu'ils avaient passé deux nuits l'un avec l'autre. Les retrouvailles était toujours intense mais les séparations toujours aussi difficile. Même si aujourd'hui était un grand jour, il le sentait amer il aurait aimé le partager avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Brian venait d'arriver à kinnetick. Cynthia fus surprise de le voir à cet heur ci.  
- Brian, tu es déjà revenu de NY?  
- quelle sens de l'observation!  
- mon patron est de mauvaise humeur.  
- le voyage ne sait pas très bien passer.  
-Pourquoi ?  
Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle vit Brian entrer dans son bureau et elle resta quelques minutes à la même place en regardant dans la direction qu'il avait prise. Cinthya connaissait parfaitement Brian, elle travaillait depuis suffisamment de temps à ses cotes pour le connaitre. Biensur elle ne se qualifiait pas d'amie mais elle tenait suffisamment a lui pour s'inquiéter quand il n'allait pas bien.  
C'est alors qu'elle allait rejoindre son bureau qu'elle entendu un bruit venant de celui de son supérieur toute enjamber elle se précipitât à l'intérieur et le retrouva inconscient à terre.

A suivre….


	8. Chapitre 6 Bis

_Voilà de nouveau le chapitre 6, relu et corrigée par une deuxième personne (Que je remercie beaucoup). J'espère que cette fois il y aura pas de soucis d'orthographe. Juste pour vous dire que j'accepte toutes remarques, tous conseils (C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de vérifier le texte car j'ai pris en compte ce qu'on m'a dit) tant que ce n'est pas dit de façon blessante. Les fics à l' origine c'est pour divertir et exprimer son imagination par pour se faire insulter gratuitement ou autre chose ! Bonne lecture a vous et à bientôt si vous le voulez._

**Chapitre 6 BIS**

La salle était bondée de monde qui déambulait parmi les tableaux accroché au mur. Une légère musique avait rempli la pièce. Justin les regardait tous, essayant de percer leurs pensées. Il avait eu de drôle de cauchemars cette nuit, Brian l'avait rassuré autant qu'il le pouvait, comme les nuits après son agression, il l'avait fait venir près de lui et avec ses mots à lui, il le rassurait.

- mon ange c'est magnifique! Lui lança Debbie qui venait près de lui en souriant.  
- merci Deb! Je suis content que ça vous plaise. J'espère que les critiques seront bonnes.  
- je suis sûr que oui! Tu as énormément de talent.  
-vous êtes toujours mon premier fan?  
- toujours mon ange!  
Elle le prit dans ses bras pour lui donner du courage.  
Ted, Emmett, Michael, Ben, Hunter étaient venu pour l'exposition de Justin. Malheureusement Mélanie et Lindsay n'avaient pas plus venir. Le petit groupe étaient arrivé le jour j et repartaient le lendemain matin. Ils avaient été surpris en arrivant chez Justin de trouver Brian à ses côtés, ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de l'homme, alors ils pensaient qu'il était parti mais pas pour New York.

Il était face au même au tableau depuis un moment. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'admirer.  
- il te plaît?  
Brian sursauta légèrement et se retourna face à son petit ami.  
- tu l'as réussi celui-ci.  
- donc tu l'aimes bien?  
- je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais du talent, sinon je n'aurai pas payé tes études.  
- un oui m'aurait suffi tu sais.

Brian le regarda et lui sourit légèrement.  
- oui, il me plaît.

Ils étaient tous dans un bar à boire un verre. Ils avaient quitté l'exposition de Justin et maintenant ils l'attendaient.  
- il a vraiment du talent! Dit Emmett.  
- je ne regrette pas d'être venu. New York lui réussit. S'exclama Michael.  
- parmi ses dessins et peintures il exprime beaucoup de choses vécues. Dit Ben à son tour.  
Brian les écoutait tous parler de Justin et de son talent. Il savait que Justin serai heureux d'entendre les bonnes appréciations et les encouragements de ses amis. Lui ne disait rien et les écoutait parler. Il avait toujours trouvé que Justin avait du talent, c'est pour cela qu'il avait voulu payer ses études même quand il était parti avec Ethan. Ce soir il avait été fier de son ange. Il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver!  
Justin les rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard. Dès son arrivée il leur dit les mots de son manageur.  
- alors my love dit nous tout !s'exclama Emmett.  
- la soirée à bien marcher, j'ai vendu trois tableaux!  
- félicitations! S'exclamèrent tous sauf Brian qui se leva et sorti. Les rires et les exclamations de joie s'arrêtèrent.  
- qu'est ce qui lui arrive? demanda Ben.  
- il aurait pu te féliciter. Dit à son tour Debbie.  
- excusez-moi. Justin se leva et sorti à son tour du bar et retrouva Brian non loin fumant une cigarette. Il s'approcha et se cala contre lui, Brian passa son bras autour de ses épaules comme la nuit dans le jardin des Novotny.  
- tu attends que je te félicite à mon tour?  
-non, car je le saurais déjà si tu n'avais pas aimé ou apprécié mon travail.  
- tu commences à me connaître...  
- par cœur?  
- arrête tu sais que j'…  
- t'aimes pas qu'on finisse tes phrases? Je sais!  
- alors pourquoi tu le fais?  
- car ça fait couple et j'aime ça.  
- c'est ridiculement romantique.

- tu ne reviendras pas pour voir l'avancement des travaux?  
- je ne pense pas maintenant. Je suis Désolé.  
- je comprends.  
- tu pourras revenir?  
- je verrai ce que je peux faire.  
-tu crois qu'on y arrivera...à continuer toi et moi?  
-tu te poses beaucoup de questions.  
- je pensais que...  
- on rejoint les autres.

Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla, Justin dormait toujours. Il le regarda un moment puis se leva pour prendre une douche. Il revint dans la chambre, déposa un mot aux côtés de Justin et sortit de l'appartement. Il avait un avion à prendre. C'était souvent comme cela, il partait quand Justin dormait pour ne pas à voir dans ses yeux des larmes apparaître. Mais plus le temps passait et plus cela devenait dur mais jamais Brian n'admettrait que ça lui faisait du mal, il préférait garder tout cela pour lui.

Il venait de se réveiller et manuellement il passa la main à côté de lui, mais il trouva la place vide, il ouvrit les yeux et souffla, Brian était simplement parti. Il découvrit le mot où dessus était inscrit :  
"Sunshine, j'ai dû partir tôt à cause du travail. Prend soin de toi. A bientôt.  
Brian"  
Cela lui faisait du mal à chaque fois, se réveiller sans Brian à ses côtés alors qu'ils avaient passé deux nuits l'un avec l'autre. Les retrouvailles était toujours intense mais les séparations toujours aussi difficile. Même si aujourd'hui était un grand jour, il le sentait amer il aurait aimé le partager avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Brian venait d'arriver à kinnetick. Cynthia fut surprise de le voir à cet heur ci.  
- Brian, tu es déjà revenu de NY?  
- quel sens de l'observation!  
- mon patron est de mauvaise humeur.  
- le voyage ne sait pas très bien passer.  
-Pourquoi ?  
Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle vit Brian entrer dans son bureau et elle resta quelques minutes à la même place en regardant dans la direction qu'il avait prise. Cinthya connaissait parfaitement Brian, elle travaillait depuis suffisamment de temps à ses côtés pour le connaître. Bien sûr elle ne se qualifiait pas d'amie mais elle tenait suffisamment a lui pour s'inquiéter quand il n'allait pas bien.  
C'est alors qu'elle allait rejoindre son bureau quand elle entendu un bruit venant de celui de son supérieur. A toute enjamber elle se précipita à l'intérieur et le retrouva inconscient à terre.


End file.
